


The Luxury of Loving

by LadyLustful



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Couple Cuteness, Drabbles, F/M, Frottage, Frottage in the bathtub, Innuendo, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, itty bitty bits of fic, mention of non-con roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Itty bitty bits of this lovely people being a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambiguous time and place. Janeway and Chakotay are a couple already

"Oh Chakotay," purred Captain Kathryn Janeway, "you really know how to please a woman."  
"I take it that the bath's to your liking?" Chakotay smirked - it would be infuriating, except for her inability to be annoyed with someone who did such lovely things for her after such an exhausting day.  
"Mmm, almost perfect", Janeway smiled "except for one thing."  
"Oh."  
"Join me."


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Slick. Soapy skin upon soapy skin. Rubbing against Janeway as she leans against him, in a tub of foam that smells like he's taking a bath in one those obnoxiously sugary coffee drinks that were a fad in the 21st century. Coffee and coconut and something that's maybe caramel, a combination that he has smelled and liked on her in the past. He thinks he might like it on himself too - a subtle proof that Janeway is his and he hers, for anyone close enough to smell him.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before the last ones or in an alternate universe

Of all the things that Janeway could have consulted him on, during their semi-regular dinners together, this confession was not what he expected.

"I want you. I'm not supposed to want you. You're my subordinate, it's all kinds of wrong and complicated, but I do. And I need you to know that."

"And you want to pretend you don't want me, because that would make it easier?"

And moment he hears it come out of his mouth, the moment he sees her flush, bright red against her normal pallor, that he realises how wrong it may have sounded.

"I mean..."

Janeway smiles, warm and fond, with a tipsy sort of placidity.

"That would be even wronger, if possible. And yes, even better, in a transgressive primal sort of way. And I am tempted to take you up on that offer."

He's tempted, too. And drunk. But nowhere near drunk or tempted enough to take advantage of her state.

"Tomorrow. When you're sober. I promise."


End file.
